


[untitled]

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachi cheers up Ziva after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled]

**Disclaimers:** NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Pairing:** Malachi Ben-Gidon/Ziva David

* * *

Ziva leaned her head against the door as she fumbled with her key. She couldn’t remember a time when she had  been more tired. That had probably been when she had started in the IDF.

Today had been all sorts of hell. Mossad had gotten new recruits and she had done the physical training with the few that had managed to pass the entry test, and then she had been forced to sit through three hours of a meeting before she’d been called into a video conference that had lasted another two. She was beat and almost ready to just fall asleep standing right in front of her door.

As if her key had heard her thoughts, it finally slipped into the lock and Ziva let out a soft sigh as she turned it and pushed the door open. She reached up to rub a hand over her eyes as she walked down the hallway. She was halfway to her bedroom before she paused, lowering her hand and looking down at the floor. At first she thought that the red circles were blood, but then her sleepy brain registered them as rose petals. A soft smile began tugging at her lips and she followed the trail, surprised when it led to the bathroom instead of the bedroom. Ziva carefully opened the door, her mouth opening in surprise.

The entire room was bathed in the soft light of a dozen candles. Rose petals littered the floor, there was a bottle of wine on the counter. Malachi sat on the closed toilet, smiling at her.

“I was wondering when you’d get home.” he softly said, getting up and kissing her gently. Ziva was too stunned to do more than respond to the kiss.

“There’s some left over dinner in the oven-”

“I’m more interested in the bath.” she interrupted him, starting to unbutton his shirt. Malachi grinned down at her, shaking his head.

“That was supposed to be for you.” he murmured against her lips, his hands finding the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head before he took a step back and turned on the warm water so it would fill the tub, pouring a bit of lavender scented bubble bath into the water.

“I quite enjoy sharing.” Ziva responded, wrapping her arms around him from behind when he straightened again. Malachi squeezed her hands briefly before turning around to capture her lips again.

“I remember something else you enjoy.” he whispered, getting the two glasses and holding one out for her. Ziva accepted it, clinking it against his before she took a sip of the wine, humming softly in appreciation before she set her glass down.

“A bubble bath and my favorite wine? What did I do to deserve this?” she asked him, tilting her head at her boyfriend. Malachi gave a shrug, watching her as she reached out and started opening his belt.

“I thought you might have had a bad day at work and wanted to cheer you up.” he told her, stepping out of his pants and towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he captured her lips again in another kiss that sent her head spinning. When Malachi leaned back, there was something in his eyes that made her pause. Ziva furrowed her brows as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

“And maybe I wanted to soften the blow of telling you that I’m going away.” he said, causing her to sigh as she leaned into his touch. Ziva reached up to lay her hand over his, to keep him close.

“For how long?” she wanted to know, watching as Malachi shrugged.

“A week. A month. I don’t know.” he responded softly, frowning slightly. “I do know that I will miss you, though.” he said, resting his forehead against hers. Ziva drew a slow breath in an attempt to stay strong. They’d known that this could and would eventually happen, one of them getting sent away on an assignment. It had merely been a matter of time. But being aware of the possibility and it actually happening were two different things.

“Me, too.” she breathed, brushing her lips over his before she stepped back to drop her pants and reach up to unhook her bra. Malachi’s eyes roamed over her chest and sparkled with mischief as Ziva took off her panties, too. She cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting and it didn’t take him long to loose his briefs, too. Malachi was the first one to get into the tub and offered a hand to her, to steady her as Ziva climbed in, shutting off the water before she leaned back against him, her eyes fluttering close.

“Tired?” Malachi’s voice whispered into her ear as she felt him run the loofa over her shoulder. Ziva let out a soft sound, opening her eyes again and turning her head to look at him.

“Is this your last night home?” she asked him, and Malachi nodded, making her regret how exhausted she was. “I’m sorry.” Ziva apologized, but Malachi merely kissed her gently, shaking his head.

“For what? I get to spend time with my girlfriend, have a nice bath together…” he trailed off, brushing a curl of hair from her face. “We don’t always have to have sex, Ziva.” he softly reminded her, flicking some of the foam at her. Ziva sighed softly, catching his hand and entwining their fingers.

“Do you know where you’re going?” she asked him and felt Malachi press a kiss to her temple.

“I can’t tell you that.” he said, swallowing.

“So I have no idea how long you’ll be away, or where you’d be.” she surmised, shaking her head before she rested it back against his shoulder.

“I know it sucks.” Malachi sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“It does indeed.” Ziva agreed, turning her head to press a soft kiss against his jaw before she reached up to run her hand through his damp hair. “Promise me you’ll come back.” she whispered, her dark eyes filling with moisture.

“I promise.” Malachi nodded solemnly, sealing his promise with a kiss. “Now shut up, I’m trying to enjoy this.” he teased her, earning himself an indignant hiss from Ziva and a soft slap to his knee before she settled back against him, letting out a content sigh.

“Remind me to set the alarm an hour earlier tomorrow.” she muttered as Malachi bent down to kiss her neck. She felt him grin against her wet skin.

“Perhaps ninety minutes would be better?” he suggested. “It would give us time for breakfast, too.”

“Ninety minutes then.” Ziva nodded, toasting him with her glass of wine and wondering briefly how she was going to apologize for the early morning noise to their elderly neighbors.

_fin._


End file.
